Sherlock and Lilly go on holiday:Packing
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: Just a short story that popped up in my head about Sherlock and my O/C Lilly going on holiday with Lillys kids.


The streets of London appeared to be deserted as two young girls chased each other down the street, laughter breaking apart the silence. A young woman slowly walking behind them, her pace quick enough so loosing them wasn't capable, the back of her white fitted dress trailed behind her as she walked. Smiling, she moved her mousey brown locks out her eyesight as it managed to creep its way onto her face, the two girls stopped in front of a door, 221B printed clearly on it. Slowly reaching up, the woman knocked on the door, little did she know the person she was calling for was stood right behind the door, waiting for her to arrive. His short black hair appeared to curl slightly, a dark blue scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, his attire consisted of a black suit and a purple shirt, along with a long dark grey coat. Opening the door as soon as she knocked, the man engulfed the woman in a hug, happiness clearly lighting up his pale face, the two girls wrapped there arms around the mans legs,in an attempt to hug him.  
"Oh Sherlock" The woman smiled up at Sherlock, softly kissing his cheek, the youngest of the girls was jumping up and down, her way of telling Sherlock she wanted to be picked up. "I'm glad to be back" Bending down, Sherlock picked up the girl, holding her close to him, the smile never leaving his face,leaning forward he planted a soft kiss on the woman's cheek.  
"I'm glad you're back too Lilly" Sherlock's smile appeared to grow bigger as Lilly blushed "Oh don't go all shy on my now. My dearest Lilly" Sherlock glanced over at the young girl he was carrying who was now playing with his scarf "You ready to go on an aeroplane?" The girl nodded her head, a smile lightning up her small face "Good, well I hope you've packed" Sherlock grinned, looking at Lilly, then down at the oldest of two girls "There's no need to be scared Courtney" Courtney stepped behind Lilly, she wasn't too sure on whether she could trust Sherlock or not, but now was the time for them to grow closer. Lilly and Sherlock had come to an agreement to take Courtney and Kimberley on holiday, a chance for Sherlock to know the kids, and hopefully a way to get the kids to trust Sherlock.  
"Courtney packed her own suitcase. As for me, I haven't got enough room for all my stuff" Lilly smiled sweetly at Sherlock as he placed Kimberley back on the floor "I was thinking, maybe if you have room in your suitcase. I'll be able to put it in yours?"  
"That's fine with me" Sherlock smiled down at Kimberley who was now holding his hand, reaching out for Lillys hand with his free one, he interlaced their fingers together. "What times the flight?"  
"Uh I think it's at 10, we'll have to keep an eye on the kids, they may fall asleep" A groan escaped Courtneys mouth as she hit Lilly softly, an annoyed look on her face "Well Kimberley"  
"Ah I remember you telling me that Courtney likes staying up late"  
"Only if Lilly stays up late" Courtney responded quickly to Sherlocks statement, you could easily tell she was trying not to smile. "And if I'm allowed too"  
"I have no problem with you staying up late" Sherlock looked at Lilly a little confused, mainly because they hadn't taken his suitcase "We've left my suitcase" Lilly giggled slightly, Sherlock let go of Kimberleys and Lillys hands, instantly turning around on his heel, running back to the flat. Within seconds Sherlock was by Lillys side, suitcase trailing behind him as they walked to Lillys house, as they got closer, Courtney and Kimberley ran to the house. Taking the chance Lilly and Sherlock shared a quick kiss as the children ran ahead, the couple smiled at each other before opening the door to Lillys house. Lilly went straight for her bedroom, Sherlock close behind her, carrying his suitcase, smiling in embarrassment, Lilly placed the clothes she couldn't fit in her suitcase next to Sherlocks. "It's not a lot, but still"  
"Could be worse. I might have had to buy another suitcase for you to put them in" Sherlock smirked, opening his suitcase, with careful hands he placed the rest of Lillys clothes in his suitcase "All done" Sherlock picked up both the suitcases, carrying them down the stairs and placing them in the hallway. "Want me to bring your suitcases down?" Sherlock smiled at the two kids, both of them nodded there heads, Sherlock retreated back up stairs, after a few minutes he came back down with both of the suitcases, placing them next to his and Lillys "Where's your mother?". As soon as Sherlock said that, two arms snaked around his waist, in either hand there was two small rucksacks, a Peppa Pig one for Kimberley and a Hello Kitty one for Courtney. "Here she is" Sherlock chuckled softly as the the two girls grabbed their rucksacks.  
"Hand luggage, they'll be bored without it. Have you got any? Might be able to fit it all in my bag" Lilly looked up at Sherlock, their eyes locking for a moment, Sherlock slowly shook his head, butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as their eyes met, this always happened when they did. This feeling assured him that he did love her, and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he knew for a fact Lilly loved him back, the way she acted around him and the fact she always told him it a few times a day. "Well we have each other, and I could take a few books if you want? Seeing as though we pretty much read the same things.  
"That sounds perfect" Sherlock kissed Lillys forehead, smiling at Courtney and Kimberley "Are we both ready?" The two girls ran outside,leaving Lilly and Sherlock to take all the suitcases to the car "I'll take that as a yes" Sherlock picked up his and Lillys suitcase, as for Lilly, she took both of the girls suitcases, carrying them outside, she passed Sherlock the house keys, locking the door as soon as he got them. Pressing a button on the car keys, the boot flew open, Lilly got in the drivers seat as Sherlock and Courtney placed the suitcases in the boot, laughing every now and then. Slamming the boot shut, Courtney and Kimberley clambered into the back of the car, as for Sherlock he sat in the passenger smile, a reassuring smile from Lilly caused him to smile.  
"Well then, the airport is waiting for us." Turning the key in the ignition, the car hummed into life, slowly pulling out of the drive way, they drove in the direction of the airport, throughout the entire drive, Sherlocks hand never left Lillys.


End file.
